


The Red Bikini

by oceania



Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, First Time, Humour, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceania/pseuds/oceania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a team-building trip to Jack's cabin, Daniel and Vala let nature finally take its course</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Bikini

**Author's Note:**

> This was a plot bunny given to me by my darling husband who apparently has a few fantasies about Vala and Sam in bikinis. Hell, so do I!

It was supposed to have been the six of them.

 

"How about a little team building trip to Jack's cabin?" Sam had asked innocuously. "We could all use the downtime. It'll be fun!"

 

"I'm in," Mitchell said enthusiastically.

 

"I, as well SamantahaCarter."

 

"That just leaves the two of you then--Daniel? Vala?"

 

"I've never been to a cabin in the woods." Vala sounded slightly hesitant at first but then turned a sultry look to Daniel, "Will it be romantic Samantha?"

 

"Not for you Vala, I assure you," Daniel snapped. He turned to Sam, exasperation and dread co-mingled on his face, "Oh all right, I don't want to be the spoilsport. Is Jack going to be there at least?"

 

"Always Daniel," Sam smiled wistfully, "always."

 

It was supposed to be six of them.

 

The day before departure, Teal'c had suddenly dropped out of the trip: apparently, there was yet another attempted coup underway on the new Jaffa home world. Samantha had not cancelled the trip.

 

The following morning, Daniel had driven his SUV to the mountain to pick up everyone and head to the airport. After Vala had been forced to re-pack her three bags into one, they seemed ready to go. Daniel had cringed when Cam's cell phone rang. "Family emergency and all that," he'd said as way of explanation as he grabbed his stuff from the truck and headed towards his own. "You three go," he'd all but ordered from across the parking lot.

 

It was supposed to have been the six of them.

 

The plane ride had been a silent one: Daniel simultaneously angry and vaguely fearful of the seemingly "couples" weekend, Vala engrossed in a Cosmo magazine and Sam staring dreamily out the window, imagining her reunion with Jack.

 

After they landed, they picked up the rental and headed up to the cabin, stopping on the way to stock up on food and beer. Vala chattered incessantly throughout the two-hour drive, and even though he knew she was just excited about the new countryside, he was still irritated and tense. Finally, he sniped at her harshly, "Vala please, I'm trying to drive here. Can you just SHUT UP for awhile?" The silence was immediate and judging by the fierce look Sam gave him in the rear view mirror, she wasn't amused.

 

Vala slid further toward her window and curled up against it, as if she was trying to make herself as small as possible. "Oh crap, I'm sorry Vala, really…. okay?" Daniel was contrite and it was clear he was upset at how he had sounded. "I'm so tense; guess I need this vacation…"

 

"No, it's fine. I'm just excited and I know I prattle on endlessly. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." Aside from, or in spite of, the verbal shot to her solar plexus of course. She wondered if he would ever realize how little it took for him to hurt her. How much he had hurt her through the years, despite her seemingly impenetrable smile.

 

They drove the rest of the way in silence and by the time they pulled into the driveway, Vala had plastered that smile back on her face and practically skipped towards the cabin. "It's so quaint…. and oh look, a lake. You hadn't told me about that Sam but I brought a bathing suit anyway."

 

"Sometimes I forget that you aren't from around here little lady. Remote cabin and lake are pretty much a given combination around these here parts…" Samantha did her best impression of and old geezer.

Daniel laughed then, "It's not nice to make fun of Jack that way Sam!"

"'Bout time you kids got here," Jack called up from the dock.

Sam sprinted down the slope and practically jumped into Jack's waiting arms. Copious amounts of kissing ensued and Daniel smiled before saying to Vala, "Let's unload the stuff and give these two some privacy."

 

Later, Daniel strolled down the hill to the waterfront, two beer bottles in each hand and a towel over his shoulder. He was shirtless and clad only in his swim trunks and a pair of sunglasses, prescription of course. Vala was already in the water and periodically splashing Sam. The two of them giggled like children. Putting two of the beers on the table and passing the third to Jack, Daniel settled himself into the Adirondack chair next to him.

"Now, I don't know about you Danny, but isn't this the kind of stuff they make porn films about…. gorgeous wet women playing together?"

"Well…" Daniel began before he was struck dumb by the sight of Vala, clad in a tiny red bikini, water dripping down her body in rivulets, and walking towards him. "Whoa."

"Whoa indeed Danny," Jack whispered as he spotted his own bikini-ed goddess heading toward him.

Daniel tried hard to look disinterested but he moved his towel over his lap self-consciously, his arousal evident if anyone bothered to look, which he was sure Vala would. "Shit Vala! You're getting me all wet," he protested as she stood over him.

"Gimme the towel then," she teased and snatched it away from him. She towel dried her hair and spread the towel out on the grass. "Think I'll get some sun." It was such a cliché but she asked anyway, "Can you put some sunscreen on my back?"

Daniel's cock twitched, now fully hard and flat against his abdomen. He didn't' answer her, instead he muttered, "I was just heading in for a swim," and tore off at a gallop, diving straight off the dock into the lake. Vala laughed and looked to Sam for confirmation of her suspicions only to find her sitting on Jack's lap and kissing him.

 

"Oh for pity's sake, would the two of you cut it out or get a room?" she joked.

"You know Carter, I think that's the best idea I've heard all day. You?"

"Oh yeah," she leapt up and ran towards the cottage, giggling. Jack chased her.

Vala laughed and headed towards the lake again. As Daniel watched her coming down the hill, all long legs and curves, he was thankful for the cold water. Regardless, he still felt hot all over, as he eyed her none too discreetly. He swam up to the dock and rested his forearms on it. "So, what's up? You coming in for another swim?" he tried to sound nonchalant but his eyes were drawn to her breasts and he blushed despite the cold water.

"Jack and Sam are…." She pointed to the cabin and gestured wildly with her hand. "Seems like we're left to our own devices for the time being." She began to lower herself down the ladder but she missed a rung and suddenly she was underwater. Strong arms pulled her back to the surface spluttering, coughing, and disoriented from her unexpected submersion.

Daniel pulled her close to him, concern on his face. "You okay?" he asked, tenderly brushing her wet hair off her face with one hand while the other one held her up.

Vala clung to him a little desperately while she regained her wits and then abruptly, if gently, pushed him away. Her heart was racing from the skin-to-skin contact and she took deep breaths to calm herself. "God Daniel, I'm really sorry. Yeah, okay now…" She quickly swam towards the middle of the lake, her strokes strong and languid at the same time. Daniel watched her lithe form intently, feeling somehow rejected although that was clearly not her intent.

He wanted to swim after her, and longed for the feel of her against him again. Instead he hoisted himself up on the dock, and sat on the edge, dangling his feet in the water and watching her. After all, she might need help again. He hoped so anyway. He was getting hard just looking at her. He silently chastised himself. Was it just the red bikini? Was he really that shallow and well, horny? Maybe.

Vala treaded water and watched him surreptitiously from her vantage point, too far away for him to see her staring and the heat in her eyes but close enough to admire his broad shoulders and rock hard torso, now glistening slightly in the sun. This was going to be a long week. Was it just his body she wanted? Was she really that shallow and horny? Maybe.

When Sam and Jack emerged from the cabin an hour later, both of them looking both sheepish and well-fucked, they found Daniel and Vala drinking beer and laughing. "Oh hey guys," Daniel joked, "nice of you to join us. Vala's been telling me all about the time she found herself alone on a ship with the real-life equivalent of Jar-Jar Binks."

"Well now, it's your turn darling. Tell me about one of your adventures," she giggled.

Jack cast a knowing look in Sam's direction and she laughed, "Tell her about our trip to 1969." The three of them regaled her with hilarious details, but the image of Teal'c dressed in a lavender shirt and brocade vest put her over the edge and she laughed so hard, tears flowed down her face. Daniel found himself completely enchanted both by her joyfulness and by the way her breasts bounced up and down in that red bikini when she laughed. He stopped laughing and stared intensely at her, and she caught his eyes and stared back, both suddenly silent.

Jack cleared his throat, "Well, what's say we rustle up some dinner. Steaks anyone?"

"Oh," Daniel snapped out of his trance, "that's sounds great Jack. Doesn't that sound great Vala?"

"Absolutely darling. I'll just get changed and then Sam and I can get the rest of dinner ready while you two barbeque…"

The women disappeared in the house, and Jack turned to Daniel, "What's up Dannyboy, you seem distracted…"

"Oh. Sorry. Um, what were you saying Jack?"

"You're distracted. Something got you rattled?" Jack teased.

"Shut up Jack."

The rest of the evening passed amicably enough: a few beers, a poker game, which not surprisingly Vala won and then some lounging around in front of the fireplace. The late summer evenings got a bit chilly and Jack and Sam snuggled on the couch while Daniel pretended to read his book, all the while casting furtive looks at Vala who sat cross-legged on the floor watching the fire.

 

"Well kiddies, seems like me and my woman are heading off to bed. You two gonna stay up a while?"

"Actually no," Vala said somewhat crisply, "I'm quite tired. Sleep sounds good."

"Me too," Daniel said, rising and heading towards his room. "Goodnight everyone."

Lying on his bed a few minutes later, Daniel began to try to make sense of the day. He tried to focus on figuring out his feelings for Vala but the image of her in that damn bikini kept intruding. He picked up his book again in frustration, needing a distraction from the vision. As he lay there reading, noises in the next room began. First there was what sounded like muffled moaning. Didn't Jack know these walls were paper thin? Then, the distinct sound of giggling--Samantha's. He heard her say something like, "very very naughty…." More giggling. Louder moaning. Christ, this was unbearable. He lay there with the pillow around his ears trying to drown out the sounds of the fevered love-making going on next door. "Oh god Sam, mmmm…so good….oh god" Jack's voice really carried. The image of Vala flashed in his mind again and the blood surged south. Crap, now he was hard again. Then Sam's quieter, somewhat muted, "want you Jack…inside me…." Shit, was he seriously getting turned on by this? God. He closed his eyes and an image of water droplets snaking their way down Vala's throat and pooling in her cleavage flashed in front of him. The bed in the next room began to squeak. "Oh god Jack, I'm gonna…." Sam screamed in an obviously thunderous orgasm. "Oh Sam!" Jack grunted and then things were still again.

Daniel reached down to his rock hard cock and stroked it, the image of Vala's abdomen assaulting him. The feel of her against his body. He stroked a few more times before suddenly stopping. It felt creepy getting aroused by his friends and their noisy romp in the sack. Sleep. That's exactly what he needed. He rolled onto his side and drifted off.

Vala had also been listening. Indeed who wouldn't be able to hear the two of them from miles away? She found herself becoming aroused by the sounds and by the image of Daniel, wet and glistening, swim trunks plastered against his perfect body. The way he had stared at her, heat and desire so clear in his eyes. The feel of his naked chest against her still lingered. Vala slipped her fingers into her wet folds and began sliding them over her throbbing centre, matching the rhythm of the squeaking across the hall. But like Daniel, she suddenly felt a bit creeped out, stopped her ministrations, and when the noises finally stopped, drifted off to a naked Daniel fantasy.

It was probably only a mere hour later when the noises started again. Daniel sat bolt upright in bed. God, not again. He distinctly heard, "Oh Jack, that's it, fuck me with your tongue." For the love of God! His cock hardened more quickly this time. Images of a writhing Vala infiltrated his sleepy mind. "Sam, mmmm, so beautiful." More moaning. It was too much. Before he had even formulated a plan, Daniel found himself heading across the hall.

Vala had only barely been sleeping. The naked Daniel image had turned into a naked and hard Daniel image and she was tossing and turning even before Jack and Sam started up again. She was so turned on she ached. Before she had even formulated a plan, she was up and heading across the hall. She had her hand on the doorknob when it began to turn, seemingly on its own. The door opened and she stepped back from it cautiously hopeful that it was Daniel. And anyway, who else would it have been?

"I can't sleep," he muttered self-consciously. Having formed no real plan, he was at a bit of a loss as to what to do.

"Me neither, and who could?" she said.

"I thought it might be quieter in your room."

"Nope."

"I can see that."

"Daniel, do you want to talk? Why are you here?" Vala prayed he didn't want to talk.

"Talking is over-rated," he said softly and closed the bedroom door.

Vala pushed him back against the door, "Then don't talk." He kissed her then, passion and need flowing form him in torrents. She ground her hips into him and practically crawled down his throat. For a moment, he thought he would come just from that alone and he broke the kiss, somewhat gasping for air.

"I didn't come in here just because of that damn red bikini," he panted.

"Oh yeah? Well, I wasn't coming into your bed because of the way you looked at me in that damn red bikini," she was breathless with desire.

"Okay good then," he growled and kissing her, walked her over to the bed. "Because I'm not that shallow or horny." He pulled her nightgown over her head.

"Neither am I!" She yanked his t-shirt off and pushed his boxers down, freeing his leaking cock. "Not that shallow or horny at all." He moaned as she dragged her hand up his hard body, and ground herself against his substantial length. "Wanted you for like, forever."

"Me too," he rumbled as he grabbed her ass and kissed her deeply again.

"Good. Because….because… I love you," she blurted out as they sank to the bed, arms and legs tangled together.

He slid into her steamy depths mere seconds after they hit the bed. Foreplay was also over-rated in situations like these. "Well," he said, his mouth full of a nipple and his words punctuated by thrusts, "that's good. Because I love you too."

"Oh Daniel," she was quiet and calm in an instant. "Really?"

He kissed her softly, the roughness gone now. "Yeah, really. Now can we get on with this, I so turned on I can't see straight."

He pushed into her again and again, finding the best angle to maximize her pleasure. "Oh god Daniel, YES….oh my god…just like that….oh.." she howled as he drove into her, reaching a noisy and guttural pitch before she came. The force of her climax propelled him into his own and his shout of release seemed to reverberate off the walls.

"Oh dear," she said breathlessly, "I'm fairly sure that Jack and Sam _had_ to have heard us. What do you think?"

Daniel rolled off and landed with a thud on his back. "Oh God, that's embarrassing. We'll need to be quieter next time."

She sprawled herself on top of him, "Next time? Sounds fun, when's next time gonna be?"

"Mmmmm…well I just don't know," Daniel teased as he ran his hands up and down her body. She swatted him playfully and he pressed his rapidly hardening cock upwards.

"Well, well, well, Dr. Jackson, this is an unexpected surprise!"

"The first of many, I assure you," he murmured seductively. "We're going to take our time this time."  
Epilogue

It was past ten before either couple emerged from their bedrooms ready to greet the day. Daniel stumbled to the kitchen with the singular thought of "coffee" and Vala threw herself onto the couch, clearly staking their claim to it.

Samantha sat down in the armchair and smiled at her, "Well, _someone_ certainly had a good time last night," she chuckled.

"Are you kidding me Sam?" Vala retorted. "If you and your flyboy hadn't kept us up half the night with your antics…."

"Oh crap, really? You could hear us?"

"Well duh….you could hear us right?"

Daniel padded into the room and offered Vala a cup of coffee. He looked both adorable and mortified at the same time. "Can we promise never to mention this again and you know…" He gestured wildly with his hands, "Keep it down from now on?" He curled up beside Vala on the couch and enveloped her in his arms. "Mornin' beautiful," he whispered in her ear.

Jack entered the room finally. "Well, _this_ ," he circled his hand around Daniel and Vala, "is a big turn of events Danny! Talk about the ultimate in team building exercises! And when, may I ask, did this little…uh…"partnership" get started?"

The other three burst into gales of laughter.

Jack O'Neill, it seemed, was a rather heavy sleeper.


End file.
